


How to Find Your Soulmate: A Guide NOT Written by Kim Yohan

by minshuas



Category: Produce 101 (TV), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas
Summary: So what if he didn't notice that his soulmate was his soulmate? Things end up working out anyway. That's just how the universe works.
Relationships: Jang Daehyeon/Kim Yohan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	How to Find Your Soulmate: A Guide NOT Written by Kim Yohan

**Author's Note:**

> WEi debut when ;___;  
> i love them together

10:04:34

Kim Yohan is nothing if not an idiot.

12:18:02

His timer counts up all the seconds, minutes, hours that he wastes trying to ignore the fact that he's found his soulmate. He glances at it, sometimes, while other times, he covers it up with his sleeves. This is how he has decided to cope with the fact that he is an idiot. Truly. People wait their entire life for their timer to start working, _just_ so they can meet their soulmate. He's met his soulmate; he just has no idea who it is. 

One might want to know _why_ he doesn't know his soulmate. Well, twelve hours ago it was midnight and he was standing in the midst of a hundred university students. Someone started a fire in the third floor kitchenette that caused all the students to be stranded outside. At midnight. 

He hardly remembers anything about last night. Eventually, he made it to Junho's dorm room in the next building over to go back to sleep. When he woke up, he could only recall the man next to him saying _What a fucking catastrophe._ Maybe that was his soulmate. Or maybe it was Han Seungwoo, star athlete, standing on the other side of him. He had scoffed at the pink-haired man's words, then said something in return. Yohan hadn't paid attention to what was said. They weren't talking to him. 

"Han Seungwoo?" Yohan tilts his head to the side, sitting up in Junho's bottom bunk. 

Jumping in his seat, Junho gives Yohan a dirty look. The suddenness of Yohan's voice in the otherwise quiet room had scared him. "What about Han Seungwoo?" He asks as Yohan pulls his pants back on. 

"I think he might be my soulmate?" He is halfway out the door when he makes this announcement, but before Junho can question him, he leaves. The only way to truly find out is to compare his timer to Seungwoo's. He knows Junho would be skeptical, which is why he had to leave before he could be talked out of it. 

He'd find Seungwoo, watch their timers sync up, then kiss him right on the mouth. Then they'd live happily ever after.

The end. 

15:54:26

Yohan thinks that Seungwoo looks like an engineering student. It is the only lead that he has, other than the gym, which he's already checked. So, he heads over to the building where most of the engineering classes are held. Worst case scenario is that he doesn't find him and is forced to wait at the dormitory until he shows up. 

15:59:57

He’s seeing things. 

The pink-haired man is walking his way. It isn’t Han Seungwoo, but Yohan isn’t disappointed. "H-Hey?" Yohan calls out to him, uncertainly. He holds his hand up in greeting and the man stops, a lopsided smile on his face. 

“Yeah?” He fixes the strap of his backpack. It is frayed and falling apart: seams splitting at the ends. Yohan gives the thing a month, max. “Do I know you?”

Shaking his head, Yohan moves to the side of the hallway so people can get past them. “No? I stood next to you last night... When the fire happened. You were talking to Han Seungwoo? I wanted to know if you knew him?"

“Han Seungwoo? Whaddaya need him for?” There's something about this man that is intimidating. Unconsciously, Yohan gulps, gaze drifting away from him for a second. 

“I’m his soulmate?” The last of his confidence dwindles away underneath the scrutiny of the pink-haired man. When he looks back at him though, his eyes are wide. Suddenly, he's the farthest thing from intimidating. “I was wondering if you knew what department he’s in? So… I could find him…? And… tell… him…?” 

“Cho Seungyoun is his soulmate.” It isn’t just Yohan who looks confused now. “I don’t know Seungwoo very well, but I do know his soulmate.” His brow creases; Yohan is so embarrassed that he might cry. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news." 

"No," he waves his hands dismissively. This honestly couldn't have gone any worse, but he's still not disappointed. "I'm glad to know he's found his soulmate."

"Yeah? A little disappointing to find out you aren't the soulmate of one incredibly hot Han Seungwoo." He laughs, pursing his lips. "At least your soulmate won't have a reason to be disappointed. You are the incredibly hot..." 

“Yohan. Kim Yohan,” he manages. His cheeks are burning. While the compliment isn't much, it did catch him off guard. “And you are?” 

“Jang Daehyeon.” He smiles, eyes crinkling with the movement of muscles. Daehyeon is an enigma. One that Yohan can’t quite understand, but wants to. “Nice to meet ya."

He reaches out his hand to Yohan. Gravity pulls his sleeve downwards and his timer flashes 16:03:38. 

16:03:39

His eyes don’t leave Daehyeon’s timer except to watch his own. They sync up until their seconds are ticking by perfectly. When he’s gathered the courage to look back up at Daehyeon, he notices that he’s smiling gently.  _ He knew _ . Yohan realizes belatedly. Still, he wants his happy ending. 

Just as he takes a step closer, Daehyeon pushes him against the wall behind them. Students pass by as though nothing is happening, but Yohan can’t help but be a little embarrassed. Daeheyon’s expression turns serious and intense. It makes Yohan’s knees weak. 

“You want me to kiss you?” He teases, leaning in until their noses brush. 

Yohan nods, guliping. “Why didn’t you tell me last night?” 

His breath is against his lips. So badly, Yohan wants to close the distance. Daehyeon might be a stranger to him, but his whole body wants him in a way that he can’t understand. “You were so fucking drunk that you started a fire.”

Before he can ask about it, Daehyeon presses his lips against his. It takes seconds before Yohan melts into him, pulling him in for more and more. 


End file.
